


Defeat!

by Hannigrammatic



Series: Murder Fluff - Murder Dating Timestamps [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Fluff, M/M, Murder Dating Timestamps, Murder Family, Okay less than a squint but still, Squint For Daddy!kink, ♥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is defeated by a perilous monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeat!

**Author's Note:**

> Think it's about time I dabble back into my Murder Dating 'verse<3 This is just a short, cute lil' thing, but there will be more!!!!
> 
> Not beta read!

Will Graham was a man of accomplishments, a man of varied abilities and a man of good humor and intelligence. He was a man to be respected, to be feared, to be-

“Oh god, no! Mercy, mercy!” Will rolled around on the ground in the den, unseated from the comfortable couch.

The Cairn Terrier was vicious, baby teeth bared and little paws flailing at him, the canine yipping as he tackled and wrestled Will, nose bumping under the man’s clean shaven chin. 

“I’ve been usurped,” Will cried out loudly. “Abi, save me!”

Abigail giggled from where she sat cross-legged on the couch that her father had previously occupied, book closed and set on her lap, forgotten. In the kitchen, Hannibal could be heard puttering around as he prepared supper. Will, heart full of love and happiness, rolled over when their puppy hopped off to run excitedly around the room, claws _tip-tapping_ along the way. 

“I’m defeated,” Will sighed, laying on his front. “And you, how dare you betray me, little brat.”

“ _Please_ ,” preteen eyes rolled to the ceiling, and Abigail clicked her tongue much like the man in the kitchen did often. “You were doomed from the get-go, dad.”

“Wow, nice to know you’ve got faith in me,” the man laughed and climbed to his feet.

He flopped onto the couch next to his daughter and tugged affectionately at the ends of her straightened hair. God, she was growing up so very fast. Their little family had been together for a year now, and she had changed -flourished- before his very eyes, idolizing Hannibal and the man’s preference for expensive fashions and style, and yet remaining his soft-hearted girl. Well, in some ways, of course; most soft-hearted girls didn’t already have a murder under their belt by the tender age of fourteen.

“I have faith in you,” his daughter spoke. “Just not as much as I have in Benji. He’s a very powerful dog.”

“Hah! Tell me about it.”

“Tell you about what?” Hannibal asked, strolling into the room.

The man had his cooking apron on, and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to show off the gleaming muscles of his forearms. His hair, neat as always, had a soft glow to it under the light in the den. Will’s heart skipped a beat when he raked his eyes over the man’s handsome face, over strong and sharp cheekbones, an elegant nose, and maroon eyes. Thin lips were pursed slightly, before a pink tongue peeked out to wet them once the man noticed Will’s attention. A smile ticked onto his face briefly.

“I was defeated by Benji,” Will said as he turned on the couch, tucking his legs up onto it and daring Hannibal with a single raised to argue when his socked feet pressed into the clean cushions. “Abigail is pleased. You two got bets on this too?”

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to confirm, whether or not we did have any bets,” the man didn’t sound apologetic at all, though he did raise his own pale brow at Will’s dirty socks rubbing onto pristine fabric. “At any rate, supper is ready. Both of you wash up and we shall reconvene in the dining room.”

“Okay!” Abigail climbed off of the couch and pattered out of the den with her book clasped tight to her chest.

Will remained seated and Hannibal stayed where he was standing. He inclined his head forward and stared heatedly into the younger man’s blue eyes, expression a touch sultry.

“You too, my dear hellion,” Hannibal said.

Smirking, Will stood and approached his boyfriend. When he stopped, he did so with his toes touching Hannibal’s own, and he looked up the few inches that made up their height difference and batted his lashes flirtatiously.

“Yes, dad,” Will said, eyes narrowed. 

Hannibal huffed a breath out of his nose, nostrils flaring and eyes growing dark. He reached forward and cupped his lover’s jaw and guided him forwards into a lingering, barely chaste kiss.

“Ew, get a room,” Abigail mimicked a heaving motion as she returned and then walked passed the two men to head into the dining room.

“Maybe we will!” her father shouted after her.

“Hands first,” Hannibal reminded him. “Away with you.”

The taller man shoved Will lightly away, bestowing on him a parting pat to his behind before he followed in Abigail’s wake. A wink was offered over his shoulder when Will scoffed. He obeyed, however, feeling lighter than his one hundred and fifty pounds as he made it to the bathroom and scrubbed his hands thoroughly of puppy fur and smell. When he made it to the dining room, he returned Hannibal’s wink when his boyfriend looked at him, and then he joined his family for supper.

All was well in their happy, murder life.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want a white Cairn Terrier, which is why he always features in my stories haha~ And Benji is my favorite name :)


End file.
